futariecchifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter's and Volume's
Chapter's Volume 01 Chapter 1-10 *1. It's All Starts from matchmaking. *1.1. Short Story Special *2. First Night of Passion *3. First Contact *4. This Lesson for two Is about to Start *5. Foreplay Is Not Simple *6. Honeymoon For Two? *7. We Can Do it in the Morning? *8. Rika's Observation *9. How Many Times Can You Do It a Day? *10. Rika's Cure for Precum? Volume 02 Chapter 11-20 *11. What Type of Man Is the Most Despicable? *12. You Want to have Sex Despite Your Cold? *13. What is the AStride Position *14. Kissing Can stimulate Sexual Desire *15. Love Hotel *16.A Heart-Thumping Midsummer Night of Temptation *17. Rika's Army of Love *18. The Onoda's Family Reunion *19. All about Reunion *20. If He Can Prolong the Fight 'Volume 03 Chapter 21-30' *21. Are You an Expert or an Idiot? *22. Don't Cheat on Me! *23. I Don't Want It from Behind, Makoto! *24. Their First Chrismas Eve *25. The Mysterious Female Body *26. Men Get Aroused Even by Underwear? *27. Becoming an Easy Woman!? *28. Finger Technique for Himehajime *29. Jun-chan's Exciting Too *30. Women Do Service Too!? 'Volume 04 Chapter 31-40' *31. Makoto!! Can't Get It Up!? *32. How to suck cock *33. I Love Him, So I Can Do It *34. Alone Together on a Day Off *35. Jun-Chan's First Time *36. Timing For Sex *37. Dokidoki Living Together *38. Men Are Sexual Creatures *39. Sexless: When Will It End!? *40. Doctor Kyouko Appears 'Volume 05 Chapter 41-50' *41. How about Some Kitchen Play!? *42. Lovey-Dovey on a Double Date *43. A Two-Week Business Trip *44. Yura-san's Solo Sex *45. Sugiyama-san's Fierce Attack *46. Half of Her Heart *47. The Two of Them Will Always Be Sweethearts *48. Their First 69 *49. I'll Do What I Want from Now On *50. Sexy Fashion's 'Volume 06 Chapter 51-60' *51. The New Nighbors *52. Miss Rika's Good Advice *53. The Manual of the 48 Positions *54. Yura Takes the Lead! *55.Curious Jun *56. Once a Life Time, First Experince *57. This Valentine, Your My Dearest *58. Why Would I Fall in Love with You? *59. Their First Quarrel *60. Make Me Feel with Words 'Volume 07 Chapter 61-70' *61. Makoto's Birthday *62. There Are Many Type of Couples *63. Your Breast Feel So Good *64. Are You Jealous? *65. What Is True Love? *66 Got Drunk During the Hanami *67. Yura Get's Motivated *68. Their Wedding Anniversary *69. Cosplay Is Every Guy's Wish!? *70. Orgasm Is...!? 'Volume 08 Chapter 71-80' *71. I Don't Want to Return *72. Search for a Good Love *73. Yura-san Is Missing!! *74. Yura-san's Mother *75. A Dangerous Molester!! *76. Beauiful Proportions *77. Let's Return to Nature *78. The Trend of Jun-Chan's Romance *79. Yura-San Is Pregneat? *80. How About Lotion Play? 'Volume 09 Chapter 81-90' *81. Makoto's Hospitalized Life *82. It's Always Been Like This.. *83. Im....Not Charming? *84. Two People's Passionate Night *85. The Strawberry Incident *86. Wana Break Up? Yamada & Rika *87. Yura-san's Birthplace *88. Open-Minded Inside Inside A Car *89. Legend Of the REd Thread *90. Makoto!! Can't Come 'Volume 10 Chapter 91-100' *91. No Solo Please *92. Rika's Tightening Exercises *93. Sex Diet!? *94. I Give Tou Energy *95. Erotic Presents *96. A Hundred Kisses for Christmas *97. I Want to Moan *98. Figure Problems *99. A Question of Experince *100. Why Marry!? 'Volume 11 Chapter 101-110' *101. School Uniforms *102. Training for The...?! *103. The Art of Taking Off Underwear *104. Not Without a Combom, Taku!! *105. A Good Wife *106. Matsuzaki-san, The Player *107. A Good Wife *108. No Eye for Men...?! *109. Wedding Ring Lost?! *110. The Importance of Foreplay 'Volume 12 Chapter 111-120' *111. You Prepared Yourself Very Well! *112. I Want to wOrk Again *113. Uniforms Are Erotic?! *114. The Desire to Have Children Without a Partner *115. Did I become sexier?! *116. Soaking Wet From Rain *117. Sex Talk in the Beer Garden *118. Baby in the House *119. Don't Wake Me! *120. I Want a Baby 'Volume 13 Chapter 212-130' *121. Summer Tiredness *122. Naked! *123. Family Conference about Jun-chan *124. I'll Never Be Unfaithful *125. Makoto-san and Miyuki-san Work Overtime!? *126. Don't Touch My Breasts! *127. When You Can't Leave It Be... *128. Chat-Up at the Beach *129. Makoto-san Get Seduced? *130. Romance at The Beach Volume 14 Chapter 131-140 *131. Video Recording Prohibited *132. The Dream of House *133. Autumn Melancholy?? *134. Date on Christmas Eve *135. Chrismas Mood... *136. Makoto-san as a Dominant Husband *137. Countdown to the Change of the Year *138. The 100th Time *139. Rika-chan and Miyuki-Chan *140. Relocation 'Volume 15 Chapter 141-149' *141. Yura-san as A Geisha *142. Stay Waiting for You Makoto-san! *143. I'm Waiting for You, Makoto-san! *144. Taku-kun Became Infected!? *145. Miyuki-Chan and Sexercise *146. The Invisible Durg? *147. Viagra, The Wonder Drug? *148. Cheating at the Class Reunion *149. Missed During School Days 'Volume 16 Chapter 150-159' *150. Yura-san Takes a Bath? *151. Sex as Reconciliation?? *152. Married Life- A nice Thing!? *153. Makoto-san Promotion Party *154. Kyoko-San and Matsuzaki-Date? *155. His Dream Girl?? *156. Yura-san Is Watching a Porn Video? *157. At the camping-Site *158. Quarrel Between Sister *159. Yura-San Wants Sex!! 'Volume 17 Chapter 160-168' *160. Sleepless Night *161. Summer Night Dream *162. Men Favor Sexy Women?! *163. Jun-Chan's email's Friend?? *164. Love Letters Wanted!? *165. Kyoko-san Goes on a Mushroom Foray *166. Makoto-san Has A Lumbago *167. Kyaba-Kuna- Oasis for Men? *168. The Exciting Birth of Pup's 'Volume 18 Chapter 169-176' *169. Unsatisfied! *170. Tura-san and Mount Fuji *171. Taku-kun, Rika-Chan and the Parent's *172. Individual Life Planning!! *173. Kyoko-san Is Marrying *174. Hot Miniskirts *175. Stalker Alert!? *176. Makoto-san Cheated?! *177: I'll Warm You 'Volume 19 Chapter 170-' 'Gallery' 1.jpg|Volume 1 2.jpg|Volume 2 3.jpg|Volume 3 4.jpg|Volume 4 5.jpg|Volume 5 6.jpg|Volume 6 7.jpg|Volume 7 8.jpg|Volume 8 9.jpg|Volume 9 10.jpg|Volume 10 11.jpg|Volume 11 12.jpg|Volume 12 13.jpg|Volume 13 14.jpg|Volume 14 15.jpg|Volume 15 16.jpg|Volume 16 17.jpg|Volume 17 18.jpg|Volume 18 19.jpg|Volume 19 20.jpg|Volume 20 21.jpg|Volume 21 22.jpg|Volume 22 23.jpg|Volume 23 24.jpg|Volume 24 25.jpg|Volume 25 26.jpg|Volume 26 27.jpg|Volume 27 28.jpg|Volume 28 29.jpg|Volume 29 30.jpg|Volume 30 31.jpg|Volume 31 32.jpg|Volume 32 33.jpg|Volume 33 34.jpg|Volume 34 35.jpg|Volume 35 36.jpg|Volume 36 37.jpg|Volume 37 38.jpg|Volume 38 39.jpg|Volume 39 40.jpg|Volume 40 41.jpg|Volume 41 42.jpg|Volume 42 43.jpg|Volume 43 44.jpg|Volume 44 45.jpg|Volume 45 46.jpg|Volume 46 47.jpg|Volume 47 48.jpg|Volume 48 49.jpg|Volume 49 50.jpg|Volume 50 51.jpg|Volume 51 52.jpg|Volume 52 53.jpg|Volume 53 54.jpg|Volume 54 55.jpg|Volume 55 Category:Chapter's and Volume Cover's